The preparation of polyvinyl chloride from vinyl chloride is well-known. Further, the preparation of vinyl chloride by dehydrochlorination of 1,2-dichloroethane is well-known.
1,2-Dichloroethane can be prepared by the direct chlorination of ethylene in the presence of a catalyst such as ferric chloride. Unfortunately, this process may result in the presence of ferric chloride in the product. The removal of the ferric chloride from the 1,2-dichloroethane is desirable before dehydrochlorination in order that excessive by-product formation, coking and fouling in the cracking reactors might be avoided.
One means of removing ferric chloride from the 1,2-dichloroethane is by passing the stream through a bed of activated carbon. Such a process requires that the activated carbon be regenerated periodically by washing with water. In order for the regenerated activated carbon to be fully effective again it is necessary that substantially all of the water be removed from the activated carbon.
We have discovered an improved means of removing the water from the regenerated active carbon.